


Siege

by alacarton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacarton/pseuds/alacarton
Summary: (AU)
"Colonel Mustang, how do you plead?"
"Not guilty."





	1. Chapter 1

  


“Colonel Mustang, you are hereby to be charged with one count of high treason, of attempting to overthrow the government of Amestris, of bombing the train and attempting to murder Fuhrer King Bradley, amongst other infringements of the military penal code.” The sheets of paper shuffled in front of him, the officer peering over them at him. “How do you plead?”  _Some rap sheet._

“Not guilty.”  
  
There was a scoff from Bradley himself, sipping his tea with the usual smug smile plastered across his face. “That’s a bold plea, Colonel.”  
  
“We have evidence for every count.” The officer removed his glasses, fingers drumming on the table. “You realise, with evidence, the penalty is death by firing squad?”  
  
“If you have already decided my fate, why bother asking?” Roy leant back in the chair, cuffs heavy on his wrists.   
  
“Because, we have information we need.” _Ah_. _There had to be something_ _._ The man dug into the folder on the table, pulling out very familiar photos and spreading them across the surface. “Your subordinates. We have yet to locate them, along with the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother. Perhaps you could help us with that” One by one, he slid each photograph in front of him, finger tapping at the familiar faces.  
  
“Kain Fuery. Believed to provided and operated the communication equipment you used to co-ordinate the attacks on Central.”  
  
_Poor Fuery. He’d be beside himself with fear and worry._  
  
“Vato Falman. Your link to the North, and informations specialist, although General Armstrong will receive her own punishment for her treason.”  
  
_The North has suited him well. Maybe, when this was all done, he’d get his wish to settle up there._  
  
“Heymans Breda. The smartest man in your unit, so I heard. An investigative genius, top of his class at the Academy.”  
  
_So he’d heard? So everyone knew. He’d have had a back up plan for their back up plan._  
  
“Jean Havoc. Your officer-in-charge. I heard he’s a loyal man. Loyal to you to the end, perhaps?”  
  
_Loyal was an insult to Jean Havoc. The man personified loyalty; Hawkeye herself could take lessons._  
  
“So where are they, Mustang?” His eyes were trained on him once again, fingers still drumming.  
  
“No idea.” _Cool, calm and collected. They would be miles away be now, safe. Backup plan after backup plan._  
  
“Ah, but perhaps the good Colonel can help us locate our final missing piece then.” Bradley stepped forward, picking up the last of the photographs, considering it for a moment, before sliding it before him. He did his best to keep a stoic face, but inside, his heart dropped. _Her._

“Surely, Mustang, you must know just where she is. Your _precious_  First Lieutenant. Tell me, where have you sent her to?”   
  
He was silent in the face of the older man’s questioning, mouth firmly set in a tight grimace. “Really, I have no idea.”  
  
“There are rumours…” Bradley paused,his hand toying at the blade by his side, “that she is with child. _Your_  child, specifically.” He froze, breath hitching as the words reached his ears. _How the fuck could he have possibly known? Did this bastard really know everything that went on beneath this fortress of his?_ “Are you telling me you _still_ don’t know where she is hiding, Mustang? Your most loyal subordinate, now the mother of your child? You expect me to believe you’ve abandoned her to fend for herself?”  
  
_Abandoned her_. Was that really what he had done? It was not as though his conscience didn’t ask him that every _damn_  night. He _didn’t_  know where she was, and that was perhaps the most agonising part of it all; was she safe? He didn’t doubt her ability to look after herself, Riza had never needed _anyone’s_  help with that, but still, his mind agonising over it.   
  
“First Lieutenant Hawkeye does not need me to protect her. She is a formidable force on her own.”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be a shame to lose one’s lover _and_  child, because of that pride?” Bradley moved quickly, and Roy let out a gasp as the cold steel of his blade met his neck, pressing against it menacingly, the older leaning in, the look in his eye enough to kill. “Enough of the games. Tell me where she is, Mustang. I might even let you go first for the firing squad if you do. Otherwise, you will watch your subordinates, one by one, lose their lives because of your arrogance.”  


Rage licked inside him, and he struggled against the cuffs. _She was in danger, they were all in such great danger, and he couldn’t help. This wasn’t good enough._ There was no doubting the man’s sincerity either; the cold stare told him he would keep to these promises he was making.  “Burn in hell, Bradley,” he snarled, scowling at him as he fought against the cuffs once more, to no avail.   
  
“That’s what I thought.” He straightened up, sheathing his blade with a gentle chuckle, gaze meeting Roy’s furious face once again. “I’ll find her, make no mistake, Colonel. And when I do, you’ll wish you had never laid eyes on her.”  



	2. Chapter 2

The Eastern sun was as harsh as ever, and they found themselves taking shelter in a deserted building, the abandoned village eerily quiet.

“You shouldn’t be tiring yourself out! Let us take the backpack and just rest!” The elder Elric’s voice rang out, the woman he was addressing raising an eyebrow as she sat.

“I’m pregnant, not dying,” she snapped back, sliding with a scowl. “I am perfectly capable of carrying my own backpack.”

Edward glared back at her, Havoc flinching at the tone, gathering the now empty containers and excusing himself to go in search of water. “You need to save your strength for crossing the desert!”

“I am not going without him.” Her face was firm, voice unwavering, and Edward sighed heavily, earning a snarl from the woman. “You can go to Xing without me, but I won’t leave him behind to be Bradley’s prisoner. He wouldn’t abandon me.”

“You need to be realistic! We need to get away, because they will chase us wherever we are in Amestris!” She didnt reply, only continued to eye him with a steely glare, and Edward scoffed, before turning on his heel, storming out of the doorway. Al sighed heavily, looking to Riza, who pulled a face. 

“If he thinks I am incapable of looking after myself, and I am going to cross that desert…”

“I know, Lieutenant…He doesn’t mean it. Brother just has no tact sometimes.” Al paused, before sitting next to her, reaching over to gently take her hand. “But when you have someone to protect, you do all you can. They are more important than you, right?” She looked at him, frowning softly as he spoke before his voice firmed, giving her hand a soft squeeze, the look in his eyes changing. “We made the Colonel a promise. We promised him we would keep you safe. _Both_ of you. I know you could do all of this yourself, I _know_ you think we are kids and you should be protecting us. But we made a promise, and it’s one we intend to keep, at all costs.” 

Her gaze stayed on him, before he eyes fell, and her shoulders sagged with a heavy sigh. It took a moment, before she shook her head, voice quiet. “I’m sorry, Alphonse. My stubborness is being a burden on you.”

“No, it isn’t.” He laughed good naturedly, before pulling a face. “I’ve lived with Brother for all these years. I think I can cope.”

She laughed, before wincing with a soft curse, prodding her bump. “Another stubborn male who won’t stop kicking my ribs…”

“Can I…?” He gestured to her bump, eyes lighting up as she nodded with a smile, placing a gentle hand and grinning as the baby wriggled underneath it. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, Al grinning as he watched, before Riza spoke again.

“They have had him for _six months_. How long will their patience hold out? How long will we have to hide in Xing? We don’t know how long we have.” She chewed on the corner of her lip, before sighing. “We don’t even know what the next six months hold…”

“Six months ago, I wouldn’t have even been able to stand, let alone cross the desert.” He was quiet once more, eyes falling again to his hand, gently tracing the small foot under his thumb. “In six months time, you’ll have had this baby for a couple of weeks already.” A kick against his hand made both smile, Al gently prodding back. “It’s a miracle, isn’t it? Something alchemy can’t even hold a torch to. A whole new person and soul, with a little bit of two people…” He looked up as she wiped at her cheeks quickly, instantly panicking. “A-ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you!”

“I’m fine, it is not your fault. It’s just the baby. And you aren’t wrong.” She offered him an apologetic smile, wiping her eyes once more, before chuckling softly. “You must be excited to see Mei.”

A gentle blush rose on his cheeks, and he nodded bashfully, offering her a shy smile. “I’m looking forward to actually getting to hug her. I’m enjoying being able to feel hugs again, to feel warmth… It’s nice to be back.” He fell silent, before looking at her, his eyes sad. “I know it must be hard, without him. Especially…just now. You must be scared for him.” 

“He is tenacious. He will be giving the Fuhrer hell.” She offered him a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, before it twisted into a smirk. “He and your brother are quite alike. Capable, despite outward appearance. Playing the underdog card.”

“Don’t let Brother hear you comparing him to the Colonel,” Al grinned back, “he won’t admit to it.”

“That’s because it’s not true.” Ed huffed as he stepped back through the door, earlier anger having disappated, looking to them with an apologetic glance. “Well, maybe slightly.”

Riza laughed gently and stood, Al following, and without warning, she pulled him close, curling an arm around him protectively, and Al chuckled, sighing contently.  “Come here, Edward.” She gestured with her free hand, Ed giving in with a grin as she pulled him in too, tightly hugging both. 

“It’s going to be okay, Lieutenant.”

“Just leave Al to do the babysitting when this baby makes it’s appearance. He’s better than me.”

Riza closed her eyes with a soft smile, resting her chin between both heads of light hair, doing her best to stop the tears that prickled at the corner of her eyes. “Thank you, boys.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Look, I am having no part in changing no dirty nappy…”

“He’s only peed, Brother.”

“Not my baby, not my problem. Where is the Lieutenant anyway?”

“Sleeping. He cried and wanted to feed most of last night, she was exhausted. I said I’d watch him for a while.”

“He’s demanding like his father, I see…”

“Brother!” Al snapped, a hint of genuine offence for the baby lacing his voice, as he looked down, cooing down at him. “Don’t listen to him. Uncle Ed is just a little grumpy-”

“Don’t call me small!!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I’m back!” Mei bounded back into the tent, arms full of brightly coloured material, both boys ceasing to bicker. “I didn’t know what colour to get, so I got a few!”

“Baby-wearing!” Ed stared, a mixture of confusion and concern on his face. 

“Baby…wearing?”

“Yes. It’s very common here. I thought Miss Hawkeye would find it useful!”

“You wear…the baby?”

“Brother.” Al sighed, picking up the now clean baby with a gentle smile, receiving happy gurgles in response. “I think you like the idea too, huh? You’re getting so big now, look how long your hair is…”

“He can thank his father’s dumbass genes for that one too.” Al glared at him, Ed huffing before he leaning back, offering him a grin. “Well, you can’t say he isn’t the Colonel’s.”

“I think he looks like the Lieutenant,” Mei piped up, peering over Al’s shoulder, and beaming as the baby laughed, chubby cheeks wide and fat fingers pointing. Both cooed, Ed rolling his eyes, pushing himself up from the floor and muttering about getting food as he headed into the other room, Mei holding up two long pieces of fabric. “Blue or red?”

“I think red.” Al gently cradled the baby against his chest, chubby hand wrapping around one of his fingers. Mei humed happily as she wrapped the fabric around him, concentrating as she worked around him, the baby watching her with wide eyes.

“It would make travelling much easier, and Miss Hawkeye will blend in well too if he likes this…” She tied the ends in a knot beneath the baby, before stepping back, and beaming. “It suits you, Alphonse!”

He blushed, glancing down at her, before grinning bashfully, gently swinging his body, the baby laughing at the movement. “Well, it is kind of nice…he seems to like it too.” He looked down to the baby, who beamed back up at him, gently tickling his neck and being rewarded with deep laughs. “He brings a lot of happiness to a lot of people…I guess he lives up to his name sake.” He glanced to Mei, before smiling. “Brigadier Hughes would have loved to have met him. He was always telling the Colonel to settle down…” He trailed off, falling quiet, before the baby laughed again, soft, chubby fingers prodding at Al’s face, making him chuckle. “He’s such a happy little guy…he has no idea what is going on around him…”

“That’s because he is surrounded by love, even in these circumstances…” Mei nodded confidently, folding her arms. “It is the strongest force, after all, love…” 

Their eyes met, and both were quiet for a moment, before the baby squealed, waving a fat hand and breaking the moment. Al glanced away, blush growing, Mei’s own face turning a shade of pink. The door to the apartment opened, both jumping, before Mei let out a squeal of joy.

“Mr Scar! You are back!”

The Ishvalan nodded, eyes glancing around the room, before falling to the younger Elric. “We are preparing to travel back to Amestris. It is time. Are you coming?” Behind him, Breda’s face appeared, followed by Fuery, and he had no doubt that the rest of the group was stood outside. 

Al glanced down at the infant, stroking the dark curls of his hair, before nodding, eyes fierce as he looked back to the Ishvalan. “Absolutely.”


	4. Chapter 4

After over 9 months in the same cell, Roy had to admit he was beginning to lose it. The rough metal bar on his handcuffs kept his hands tantalising close, yet so far; alchemy was useless to him, and Bradley knew it.

They would leave him to his own devices mostly, only ever coming in to try and lure him into breaking, and leaving empty handed. But today, Bradley’s finest minion looked particularly pleased with himself, and the reason became quickly apparent when a distant picture was dangled in front of him.

“Do you recognise this woman, Colonel?”

What was he supposed to say? The man’s stare was upon him, and he did his best to avert his eyes. 

“I couldn’t say. The picture is blurry, after all.”

“It’s just as well we managed to capture a clearer shot, isn’t it?”

The next picture was placed before him, and he could no longer ignore it. He stared at the picture, eyes fixed on the face in front of him. It was her. _Alive._ It took him a moment before his gaze lowered to her arms, and he felt his breath hitch as his eyes fixed on the infant in her arms, and the world seemed to freeze around him.

“So it appears those rumours months ago were true, Colonel. A child. What a situation to bring a new life into.”

_They had a child._ And he could feel the sting of tears, throat choking, unable to speak.

_Not in front of these bastards, Roy._

“I don’t know anything about this.” He barely managed to choke it out, every word a lie and it felt like betrayal. He was denying her, denying their child, but what choice did he have?

The officer scoffed, tossing the picture at him, before turning on his heel. “You can keep that, Colonel Mustang. Perhaps it will make you consider just who you are hurting with your decisions.”

As soon as the door swung shut, the locks slamming into place, and they were gone, he grabbed at the picture, eyes staring over it again, drinking in the image. Her hair was much longer than he had ever seen it, and her skin was more tan. She looked _strong_ , and he felt the surge of relief; she had always been able to look after herself, he knew she would not fail either of them now. But it was her, and he would swear she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

His eyes fell to the bundle she carried, wrapped in a bright shawl. He felt the swell of pride, followed quickly by the despair of longing as his fingers traced the dark curls of hair, the pouting lips, the round chubby cheeks. His hair, Riza’s bright, golden eyes. _Their child._ He had spent the last few weeks imaging, trying to picture what they would look like, just who their child would favour, but seeing them was on another level. Motherhood suited her.

He barely noticed as the door swung open again, and another person was dragged in, chained to the wall opposite him, and it was not until he spoke that Roy paid any attention.

“Are you alright?” Scar sounded genuinely concerned, and it was comforting, even from him. Roy’s head snapped up; the Ishvalan had been the last person he had been expecting.

“Scar?” He stared, taking a moment to register the situation. “They captured you?”

“Captured is perhaps not quite the right word, but yes, I am here.” He waited, before repeating his earlier words. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m…I’m alright, I just…” He glanced down at the photo, before focusing back on the man in front of him, swallowing heavily. “Have you…”

“Seen your officer and child? Yes. I have been staying with their group for some time now.”

His words rang in his ears, eyes narrowing. “Their…group? They…they are safe?”

“Yes. Your officer is a strong woman, as I am sure you are aware.” He paused, before straightening up, shuffling against the chains that bound him. “Ishvala calls upon us to protect the innocent. Your son is safe. He has many people watching over him.”

_Your son._ The words sounded so foreign yet the warmth that spread through his chest, and he couldn’t help but smile, laughing disbelievingly. He had been right. 

“A boy?”

“Yes. You are the father of a boy.”

The words barely made sense to him; a son. They had _a son_. A little boy with his hair, and her eyes. 

“We managed to meet up with your Dr Knox before she began to labour. All went well, they were both perfectly fine.” He breathed a deep, slow sigh of relief, Scar continuing.“She speaks about you often to the child…She misses you.”

It was bittersweet, and he felt the sting of guilt, mixed with the ache of longing. _He should be there._ “Yeah…well, the feeling is mutual.” For the first time in years, Roy Mustang allowed himself to cry, and he cared not if the Ishvalan was there. Months of fear and worry, of keeping a stoic face in front of these bastards, of lonely nights where his mind went to the worst possibilities, of guilt and desperation, gave way and it was heartbreaking sobs that replaced it. He had been desperate to see them, and staying firm and silent in the face of Bradley’s torture had been a new kind of Hell, but _God_ this was reward for it all. Alive, safe, and protected; there was little more he could have asked for.

“We will be leaving here. We are, as the eldest Elric said, ‘busting out of here’.”

He took a breath at the man’s clear voice, before lifting his head to stare at the Ishvalan, taking a moment before repeating his words, biting back his upset. “We are leaving?”

“Yes. I think it may be about time you are reunited with your family. You also have work to do also, to return this country to democracy. Have you forgotten your dream and promise to the people of Ishval?”

Roy’s grin spread across his face like a wildfire, and he shook his head, tugging on the handcuffs that bound him as he wiped his cheeks. “Trust me…it’s never left my mind.”

“Good. Because you have many allies who would be pleased to hear that too.”

“Many allies…?”

A loud crash in the corridor, accompanied by several yells, caught his attention, and Scar smirked. “Yes, Flame Alchemist. There are a lot of people waiting on your dream.”


End file.
